Silver Linings Playbook (A!)
"Silver Linings Playbook" is the nineteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-second episode overall. Plot -This is exactly why we never do this. - Hammerhead exclaimed, shaking his head. -I think it’s important enough. - Silvio Manfredi said, looking at the other Maggia family heads. -Oh, of course! Your daughter is so important! - Madame Masque exclaimed sarcastically. -You have any problem, Nefaria? - Silver Manfredi asked, leaning against a column. -She’s jealous you’re not only younger, but prettier and you don’t need a mask. - Silvermane shrugged. -You better watch your mouth, Manfredi. - Masque threatened the silver haired man. -Or else? - -Or else your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is gonna crash your party! - Spidey exclaimed, breaking inside the room. -Spider-Man. - Silvio Manfredi muttered, holding his suit and pressing a small button underneath it. As a silver armor was building up against him, he looked at his daughter. -Silver, stay out of this. - Silvermane ran to the wall-crawler and started fighting with him, as the other Maggia family heads started joining in. Spider-Man shot web fluid at Silvio and tossed him against both Madame Masque and Hammerhead, hurting all three. Silver, moving her dress away from her thigh, got a knife out and tossed it as Spider-Man, striking it on his arm. Lighting her father’s silver lighter on, she tossed it to the ground, setting the whole room on fire. Peter got the knife out of his flesh and swung away from the building. Getting her father up, Silver Sable carried Silvermane out of the building, while Hammerhead and Madame Masque followed them. Once the fire was over, the Daily Bugle got to the scene to get some pictures taken. Eddie Brock, together with the CSI, got to the room where the fire had started. Spotting the bloody knife between the ashes, the photographer picked it up and kept it hidden until he was in the Daily Bugle’s offices. -What is that? - J. Jonah Jameson asked, looking at the blood stained knife on his desk. -This… Is a knife stained with blood that belongs to Spider-Man. Witnesses saw him bleeding as he got out of the burning room. - -Shouldn’t the CSI have this, Brock? - Robbie Robertson asked, taking a sip of his coffee. -Who cares Robertson?! - Jameson exclaimed. -This is the best thing anyone has brought me ever! Way better than those pics Parker brings! - -It is illegal to take stuff from a crime scene, Jameson… - Robbie insisted. -What that menace does is too, and no one says a thing! - J.J.J. shook his head. -Thank you, Brock. This is gold. - Suddenly, a female figure jumped inside the office. -Mr. Jameson, your wife… - Betty Brant’s face turned white when she saw the armed woman standing on the windowsill. -WHO IS SHE?! - -That’s the costumed villain, Silver Sable… - Brock muttered. -Villain… That’s such an ugly word… - Silver shook her head. -Criminal? Maybe. Even assassin would be ok… But villain? I disagree, love. - -What do you want? - Jameson asked. -I want what’s mine. Simple as that. - -And what exactly is that? - -I know you took my knife, Edward Brock. And you either give it to me, or I’ll have to take it from you… And that’s not going to be nice. - -I guess you’ll have to come and get it. - Brock pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows challengingly. Silver unsheathed her sword and tossed it towards the door so none of them got out of the room. She jumped in front of Brock, and with two blows she destabilized him. The Maggia member then kicked the photographer’s hand and grabbed the knife mid-air. The woman then jumped again towards the door, got her sword out of it and climbed up the rooftop. -Did you set the alarm on? - Jameson looked at Brant, who was smirking behind the desk. -Yes, Mr. Jameson. The police will be here any minute. - Suddenly, Spider-Man jumped inside the office. -Where’s Silver Sable? - -I ALREADY CALLED THE COPS! - J. Jonah Jameson yelled. -THEY’RE COMING FOR YOU! - -She just climbed to the rooftop. - Robbie Robertson pointed at the ceiling, and the web-slinger nodded, before climbing up to where Manfredi was. -What do you want here, Silver? - Spider-Man asked. -Well, you should start by thanking me. - Manfredi smirked, shaking her head slightly. -Why? - Peter scrunched his face. -You forgot my knife with your blood at the Meeting Room… Your super-fans from the Bugle were going to use it somehow, probably to get some tests done and uncover your secret identity… And let’s be honest. - Silver shrugged. -This ain’t fun if one of us isn’t around to fight back. - She got her knife out of her belt and tossed it in front of Spider-Man, who immediately picked it up. -NYPD, stay still! - A cop ordered from a helicopter. -This is my sign to go! - Sable smirked, as a silver helicopter raised behind her. She jumped on it, holding herself from a bar and shooting at the cops underneath her. Soon enough, the helicopter was out of sight. Spider-Man swung away from the rooftop, feeling thankful for what the assassin had done for him. -Mr. Jameson… - Brock whispered, looking up at his boss. -I have a really strong headache… And I feel like I have a fever… May I go to the ER to get myself checked? - -Yes, of course! Anything for my best employee! - Jonah smiled widely. -Mr. Edward Brock? - A nurse called out for the blonde man after he had his blood exams done. The photographer walked to the box, where a doctor was waiting for him with a very serious expression. -Mr. Brock… We cannot know for sure… But your blood exam wasn’t right at all. Your white blood cells are extremely high… And while we cannot confirm it just yet, it is very possible that you have cancer… More specifically… Leukemia. - Eddie looked down, holding onto the bed tightly. -Y-You… You are saying I’m gonna die? - -No, of course not! - The doctor shook his head. -There’s stuff we can do to help you! - -No… No! You can’t help me! - Eddie stood up with difficulty, tossing everything he found in the room. -Mr. Brock, you need to calm down… - The nurse pleaded, looking into his blue eyes. -There is no cure, is there? - -Many people have made it all around the world, Mr. Brock. Now if you could just calm down… I really don’t want to make you sleep. - -DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! - Eddie screamed, his skin turning white. -W-W-W-What is going on, doctor? - The nurse asked, terrified. Soon enough, the blonde buff man wasn’t there anymore. A Venom-like creature was in his place, examining his own claws. -WE NEED HELP, NOW! - The doctor screamed out of the door, but the symbiote grabbed him and the nurse with his tentacles, pulled them closer to him and he ripped them open. -There is no cure… - Brock muttered. -BECAUSE I AM THE CURE!!! - Gallery MaggiaMeetingSLP.png|"I think it’s important enough." SilvioManfredi_SLP.png|"Spider-Man" SilvermaneSuitsUp.png|Silvermane suits up SilvermaneBattle.jpg|Silvermane ready to fight SpideyVsSilvermaneSLP.png|Spider-Man vs Silvermane SilvermaneVsMaggiaSLP.png|Silvermane vs the Maggia SilverManfrediReadyforBattle.jpg|Silver Sable joining the fun SSvsSpideyKnifeSLP.png|Silver Sable tosses a knife at Spider-Man SilverLighterOutSLP.png|Silver takes the lighter out MaggiaIsOnFireSLP.png|Silver Sable sets the building on fire BrockFindstheKnifeSLP.png|Eddie Brock finds the knife GettingtheKnifeBackSLP.png|"I want what’s mine. Simple as that." ItAintFunSLP.png|"This ain’t fun if one of us isn’t around to fight back." 1266604228_2.jpg|"This is my sign to go!" SilverSableShooting.jpg|Silver Sable shooting from the helicopter IAMTHECURE!SLP.png|"I AM THE CURE!!!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:The Maggia (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hammerhead (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Giuletta Nefaria (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Silvio Manfredi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Silver Manfredi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Edward Brock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph Robertson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Brant (Earth-1010)/Appearances